gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/3
Liberty International Airport Jak? Nie mam takich uprawnień jak wy, a strona nie była w Obserwowanych, gdyż utworzyłem ją, bez późniejszego edytowania. Proszę o powód. Gimme your all money! 15:04, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. Ja nie korzystam z tych stron, bo ich nie znam. Gimme your all money! 15:10, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Gimme your all money! 15:22, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Joł ziom. Tu z tej strony BG0710. Mam do ciebie pytanie: jak zostać adminem w twojej wiki?? Historia i autorzy danej strony Czy będzie możliwe kiedykolwiek podglądanie historii danej strony? Gimme your all money! 20:31, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Jezu, ale ty bywasz złośliwy >;) Odpowiedz! Gimme your all money! 20:51, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Czemu? Dlaczego zmiana skórki nie obowiązuje Nonsy, czy innych tworów, (np. WikiFur, czy jakoś tak)? Gimme your all money! 19:23, lis 11, 2010 (UTC) Fort Carson, assety Chyba nie przeszkadza Ci to,że uporządkowałem artykuł o Fort Carson? A jeśli chodzi o assety to nie ma już czego tam dodać.cassidy47 10:25, lis 27, 2010 (UTC)cassidy47 Obrazek Jizzy.B Czyli ten obrazek usunęliście mi tylko dlatego,że był kopią nie istniejącego już pliku?cassidy47 16:35, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) Assety pytanie, Liberty city subway Czy było to odpowiednie, że pogrubiłem w niektórych miejscach wyrazy? I jeszcze chciałem się zapytać czy nie poprawić jeszcze tego artykułu o Liberty City Subway.cassidy47 17:46, gru 13, 2010 (UTC) Pogrubienia Na stronie o assetach w sekcji GTA SA.cassidy47 14:53, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) A niby dlaczego do remontu. Zapewne brak wielu informacji, albo coś. Jeśli tak postanowiłeś, żeby remontować stronę o assetach, to mogę się za to zabrać, chociaż uważam, że nie jest to potrzebne.cassidy47 18:48, gru 14, 2010 (UTC) Pay 'n'Spray w GTA1 Mam pytanie: gdzie niby znajduje się powyższy zakład lakierniczo-naprawczy w GTA1? Jest tylko Auto. Gimme your all money! 11:56, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Modelowanie postaci w GTA 3 Cześć Tomta1 ,mam jedno pytanie :jakim edytorem mogę edytować model player'a w gta 3 ? Dzięki za szybką odpowiedź.﻿ "30-tych", to nie jest błąd. Czemu mi to usunąłeś? (Patrz: tytuł). Gimme your all money! 18:56, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) No, teraz zagnę polonistkę. Gimme your all money! 18:58, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Więc nie wymagaj od ludzi zbyt wiele (choć to było w moim zakresie, jak najbardziej), bo nawet nauczyciele się mylą. Gimme your all money! 19:38, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hotrod No to przepraszam ;P Gimme your all money! 13:55, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy pliku Zmień proszę nazwę z "Bezimienny klub nocny", na "XXXX", OK? Będę wdzięczny. Gimme your all money! 21:41, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Podsumowanie 2010 roku Czemu wszystkie komentarze do tego posta zniknęły? Usuwasz je, czy co? Gimme your all money! 11:22, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Archiwum dyskusji Mam pytanie. Jak zrobić archiwum dyskusji, takie jakie jest na twojej stronie dyskusji?cassidy47 16:16, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kateogryzacja Na pewno? Spoglądałem czy owy pojazd na stronach kategorii jest, i nie było po nim śladu. Art96 17:23, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tryb wizualny Eee, chyba całej strony nie rozwaliłem (chyba, że historia mi całej strony nie pokazuje). A ta literka "i" w linku to przez przypadek się wkradła, bo po prostu nie zauważyłem. No, chyba że chodzi o coś innego. Pangia 13:50, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Cóż... Za dużo literek :P No i trochę zmęczony byłem. Pangia 16:39, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Wolne ładowanie U ciebie na komputerze GTA Wiki też ładuje się długo, w sensie długo trzeba czekać na zapisanie edycji itd.?cassidy47 12:51, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dziękuję za rady napewno się do nich dostosuję. :P Re: Kategorie Coś musiałem "porobić", bo nie przypominam sobie, bym zmieniał położenie kategorii o.O Wybacz. Gimme your all money! 13:55, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Zrobione ;P Gimme your all money! 15:13, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ataki osobiste Aaa... Zaspany byłem, a się jakoś zdenerwowałem, a sam nie wiem z czego... Chyba z tego, że to ważny szczegół - wysokość literki "b" przy "Mb" i "MB". Pangia 11:08, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Zero reklam? Ja je niestety mam. I tu używając MonoBooka. Hę? Gimme your all money! 14:48, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Zablokuj Mathewa11111, bo on tworzy nieprzemyślanie strony o misjach z TLaD. 81.190.243.11 15:31, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Brian Jeremy Co było nie tak z Brianem ,bo to ja go napisałem przed zarejstowaniem. Autokar Gdzie niby w Dillimore przy Welcome Pump jest zaparkowany autokar? Wynika to z artu o autokarze w sekcji o tym gdzie go można znaleźć, a jak go szukałem to niczego nie znalazłem.cassidy47 18:16, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) Potwierdzam. U mnie też takowego nie ma. Przy Welcome Pump nie ma żadnego pojazdu. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:26, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) Vic Vance Tak to jest Victor Vance miałem ten obrazek na komputerze a ściągnąłem go bodajże z strony Rockstar Games lub gdzieś w goglach wystarczy że napiszesz gta vcs artwork Re: Twój awatar Wy to macie ciekawą politykę z tymi licencjami ;p. Screen z filmu. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 15:15, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) :Avatara tamtego możesz usunąć, a podpis, mógłbyś jakoś to zmienić? Bo za bardzo (jakby) nie wiem. Dzięki. ~~Alzanino'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 11:22, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Jest lepiej. Dzięki ;) ''~~Alzanino [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 11:42, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) CSS Cześć. Ponoć jesteś dobrze obeznany w jęz. HTML lub css, tam gdzie są różne kody, by był jakiś kolor. Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 14:41, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) :Trzeba coś tam pościągać? Bo to jest (ten wasz kanał IRC) jak co? --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Zapytaj)]] 14:48, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Centrum handlowe Creek W instrukcji Kryjowki A nie morzna było tego poprawić??? no bo chciałem sie postarać ale coś mi nie wychodzi a i czego zniknoł mój wpis na forum? Krzysztof29 19:11, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) no ale to skond miałem wiedzieć? mam proźbe, przywróć tamten art może go do jutra albo piątku poprawie ok? to jak? bo póki mam czas bo jutro już chciałem zaczonć poprawiać, mógłbyś przywrócić? pls Powiedz chociaż jak nie masz czasu bo chce wiedzieć ok jak nie masz czasu to dobra, ale jutro masz mi odpisać bo mi na tym zależy IRC i MediaWiki Tomta1, co jest przyczyną tego, że nasz kanał IRC nie działa? I o co chodzi z tym MediaWiki 1. 16 .4? Gimme your all money! 11:52, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Więc to jak? Bo widze że coś robisz a mi nie odpowiadasz ;p Bo zaczne myśleć że mnie ingnorujesz;pKrzysztof29 12:20, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Cześć Czy w nowoczesnej sórce można usunąć spotlighty czy niezgodne z tym jak mu tam "terms of use"? Chodzi mi konkretnie o to: /* Bez spotlightów */ #spotlight_container { display:none; } Odpisz-Mat. 20:59, maj 23, 2011 (UTC) "Dodaj zdjęcie do galerii". Co to za "nowotwór"? W dodatku nie działa. Taki "bajer", jest na mej stronie użytkownika, pod zdjęciem, gdzie Reagan strzela do Gorbaczowa. Gimme your all money! 14:32, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) I na każdej innej stronie, gdzie używa się /. Gimme your all money! 14:34, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Czy jesteś w stanie usunąć to z kodu Nowoczesnej skórki? Gimme your all money! 15:28, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Postaram się stosować do czynności z tego poradnika, ale tryb wizualny mam wyłączony odkąd pierwszy raz mi napisałeś że bym to zrobił ZXQWR 13:09, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Wizual Dobra postaram sie tak robić, ale tak samo było w artykule Barbara Schternvart. I sory że wcześniej nie dałem tego nagłówku,no chyba że nie musi być